Trixie (EG)/Galería
Películas |-|1= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Twilight looking up at Trixie EG.png Trixie appears before Twilight EG.png Trixie dramatic scream EG.png Trixie being dramatic EG.png Trixie "needs some peanut butter crackers" EG.png Trixie drops a coin in the vending machine EG.png Twilight and Trixie "voila!" EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Pinkie Pie putting on ears EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands wave up" EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Snips and Snails running past Trixie EG.png Fall Formal Trixie in front of vending machine EG.png Trixie in Fall Formal attire EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png |-|2= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Trixie and her friends cheering EG2.png Trixie and friends glaring at Sunset EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Trixie "I so want this!" EG2.png Trixie agitated on blue background EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Sunset and friends walk to principal's office EG2.png Trixie turns her back to the techies EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Trixie "not if the Great and Powerful Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions in the second round EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing (new version) EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions play Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions semifinals big finish EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions on stage EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Trixie addressing the "Rain-goons" EG2.png Trixie "you shouldn't be allowed to" EG2.png Trixie "don't be ridiculous" EG2.png Trixie pointing at Twilight EG2.png Trixie taunting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Trixie "everyone's talking about it" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I could win this thing as a solo act" EG2.png Trixie "sure you could" EG2.png Trixie sets off a smoke bomb EG2.png Trixie hiding behind drum platform EG2.png Trixie speeds away EG2.png Trixie gloating about Sunset Shimmer's failure EG2.png Trixie mentions Sunset's "fit of jealous rage" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "it wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" EG2.png Sunset looks at her friends with red cheeks EG2.png Trixie "if you say so" EG2.png Trixie notices Celestia and Luna EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Trixie takes out a compact mirror EG2.png Trixie about to step on stage EG2.png Trixie in complete shock EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Trixie "this is a travesty!" EG2.png Trixie over-dramatic "a travesty!" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle approaches Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "sympathizing" with Trixie EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "your band was so much better" EG2.png Aria Blaze "wanted it so much more" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "Dazzlings versus Rainbooms " EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png Sonata Dusk "are held up for some reason" EG2.png Trixie sinister close-up EG2.png Trixie angry EG2.png Trixie "is the most talented girl at Canterlot High" EG2.png Trixie "It is I who deserves to be in the finals" EG2.png Trixie snaps her finger EG2.png Trixie "be denied!" EG2.png Main cast and Sunset falling into a pit EG2.png Trixie laughing maniacally EG2.png Trixie looking into the pit EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions at the end of Tricks of My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Fireworks EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Trixie comes in EG2.png Trixie "the amazing, show-stopping ability" EG2.png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png |-|3= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "Crystal Prep students" EG3.png Rainbow Dash addresses the students EG3.png Rainbow Dash "super smart" EG3.png CHS students watching Rainbow and the band EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on Trixie EG3.png Lyra, Sweetie Drops, and Trixie with ears on EG3.png Rainbow Dash "magic of friendship" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Photo Finish, Trixie, and Octavia impressed EG3.png Pinkie Pie "she was right here" EG3.png Students listen to Luna's announcement EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png CMCs wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Paisley trying to dance with the Shadowbolts EG3.png |-|4= My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png CHS students cheering on the bus EG4.png AJ "magic magnet" EG4.png AJ "we don't have to worry" EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa walks down the gazebo steps EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Rarity and AJ walking to their tents EG4.png Bluebird flying past cabins EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Twilight Sparkle walking onto the dock EG4.png Campers dismantling the old dock EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Pinkie eats marshmallows next to Trixie and Flash EG4.png Timber Spruce raising his hand EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "time to head to your tents" EG4.png Snips approaching Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Twilight and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Pinkie Pie gasping with shock EG4.png Pinkie Pie "it was the spirit" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle feeling guilty EG4.png Twilight walking away feeling guilty EG4.png Trixie tries to summon Gaea Everfree EG4.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Trixie hear Rarity EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking back at her friends EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Trixie in Twilight's memories EG4.png Twilight Sparkle reliving her guilt EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "what we've been able to do here" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "make her embrace the new magic" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "not that she has any" EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips holding fishing rods EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips find the riverbed dried up EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Trixie and Micro Chips EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips water the river flow again EG4.png Trixie pointing at Gaia Everfree EG4.png Frightened campers listening to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Sandalwood, Trixie, and Bulk cowering in fear EG4.png Branches surrounding the gazebo EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Trixie and Sandalwood watching the magic rain EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Trixie and Sandalwood EG4.png Sunset Shimmer directing the CHS campers EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png Cortos animados de Rainbow Rocks |-|1= Música para Mis Oídos Trixie in the background EG2.png |-|2= Duelo de Guitarras Rainbow Dash and Trixie grab guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie look at each other EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie fighting over guitar EG2.png Trixie "a shred off?" EG2.png Trixie playing guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie EG2.png Trixie shredding on guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie face off EG2.png Trixie rocking the guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie shredding faster EG2.png Trixie gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie in shock EG2.png Rainbow Dash rises off the floor EG2.png Trixie getting blown away EG2.png Trixie on top of a drum kit EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Trixie raising guitar in triumph EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I doubt it" EG2.png Trixie looking confused EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Trixie looking down at guitar EG2.png Guitar with 12,000 dollar price tag EG2.png Trixie shocked at guitar's cost EG2.png Trixie "you'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" EG2.png |-|3= A Bailar Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png |-|4= Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png |-|5= La Amistad Va A Durarnos por Siempre Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Canterlot Shorts |-|1= Fallas Épicas Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png |-|2= Good Vibes Trixie carrying a heavy load behind Flash Sentry SS16.png Flash Sentry notices Trixie needing help SS16.png Flash Sentry saves Trixie's crystal ball SS16.png Flash places Trixie's crystal ball on top of her pile SS16.png Trixie looking up at her crystal ball SS16.png Trixie smiling gratefully at Flash Sentry SS16.png Trixie glowing with good vibes SS16.png Trixie walking through the Canterlot Mall SS16.png Trixie notices a "Missing" poster for Angel Bunny SS16.png Trixie appears before Fluttershy in a puff of smoke SS16.png Angel Bunny pops out of Trixie's hat SS16.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together |-|1= La Reina de los Clubes Big Mac, Snips, Snails, and Trixie in the RPG club EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the RPG club EGDS4.png |-|2= Sobrecargadas Trixie walking past Sunset Shimmer with swagger EGDS5.png Sunset Shimmer watches Trixie walk past her EGDS5.png |-|3= Me Lo Dijo Un Pajarito Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon groaning with despair EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon groaning into her test paper EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon hears more chirping birds EGDS10.png Trixie hears Fluttershy talk to the birds EGDS10.png Trixie getting suspicious of Fluttershy EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon thinks Fluttershy is cheating EGDS10.png Fluttershy settles an argument between birds EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon calling out to Mr. Doodle EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon "the Honest and Observant" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon "has reason to believe" EGDS10.png Trixie accuses Fluttershy of cheating EGDS10.png Trixie "I saw her talking to those birds!" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon scornful of Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy swears she wasn't cheating EGDS10.png Fluttershy "they were having an argument" EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon doesn't believe Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy defending herself EGDS10.png Trixie still doesn't believe Fluttershy EGDS10.png Fluttershy looking offended at Trixie EGDS10.png Fluttershy directly challenging Trixie EGDS10.png Trixie tells Fluttershy to prove her innocence EGDS10.png Fluttershy vs. Trixie Lulamoon EGDS10.png Fluttershy marches to the front of the classroom EGDS10.png Fluttershy snaps off the end of her chalk piece EGDS10.png Fluttershy continues writing on the chalkboard EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon starting to get nervous EGDS10.png Trixie sits back down with an angry blush EGDS10.png Trixie blushes and pouts in embarrassment EGDS10.png Birds notice Trixie's hand reaching up EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon climbing the birds' tree EGDS10.png Trixie Lulamoon asks the birds for a tutor EGDS10.png Trixie "which one of you knows trigonometry?" EGDS10.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Tú Eliges El Final Las Mejores Tendencias Trixie, Snips, and Snails follow Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful and Smart" EGDS12a.png Trixie has a question for Twilight EGDS12a.png Trixie wearing glasses EGDS12a.png Trixie "how do I get to that cool place" EGDS12a.png Trixie shouting "the library!" EGDS12a.png Trixie running toward the library EGDS12a.png Trixie going through her school locker EGDS12b.png Rarity mistaking Trixie for Rainbow Dash EGDS12b.png Rarity giggling with amusement EGDS12b.png Trixie with rainbow-dyed hair EGDS12b.png Trixie proclaims her rainbow-dyed greatness EGDS12b.png Rarity interrupting Trixie EGDS12b.png Rarity moving away from Trixie EGDS12b.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada Trixie bursts into the yearbook office EGFF.png Trixie demanding to speak to the editor EGFF.png Trixie looking at the yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Trixie "just as I suspected!" EGFF.png Trixie "not voted Greatest and Most Powerfullest!" EGFF.png Trixie looking at an old CHS yearbook EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset the old yearbook EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png Trixie "you're the one who'll be sorry" EGFF.png Trixie "I'll have my revenge" EGFF.png Close-up on Trixie's eyes EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie trying to open the room door EGFF.png Sunset unlocking the door for Trixie EGFF.png Trixie harrumphing at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ looking at Trixie EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon sunbathing EGFF.png Trixie "she's obviously up to something" EGFF.png Trixie "the whole school exists just to serve her" EGFF.png Trixie snapping her fingers at Snips EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Equestria Girls and Trixie on the beach together EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon gasping with delight EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "that's you, Rarity!" EGFF.png Trixie talking with the Equestria Girls EGFF.png Trixie "you'll forget something important" EGFF.png Trixie boasts about her greatness and power EGFF.png Trixie "I need to be in the yearbook!" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon looking satisfied EGFF.png Trixie badmouthing Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "my work here is done" EGFF.png Trixie holding another smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie sets off smoke bomb on the beach EGFF.png Trixie standing on the beach steps EGFF.png Snips and Snails carrying Trixie's stuff EGFF.png Trixie, Snips, and Snails leaving the beach EGFF.png Trixie looking at the fleeing Micro Chips EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon at her school locker EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon in front of her locker EGFF.png Sunset slamming Trixie's locker closed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Trixie EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "here we do are" EGFF.png Trixie embarrassed by her comeback EGFF.png Close-up on Trixie Lulamoon's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Trixie about to fight EGFF.png Students back away from Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon reaching into her locker EGFF.png Trixie reveals her prototype yearbook photo EGFF.png Trixie "Canterlot High School's Greatest" EGFF.png Trixie singing her own praises again EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Trixie's poster EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "I don't know what will" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer points her finger at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "just because I wouldn't" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset "'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!" EGFF.png Trixie confused by Sunset's accusation EGFF.png Trixie "what are you talking about?" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "what Memory Stone?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer accusing Trixie Lulamoon EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer calls Trixie a blowhard EGFF.png Trixie considering Sunset Shimmer's words EGFF.png Trixie "a stone that could make everyone forget" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "all the bad tricks I've done" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon realizing her own admission EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "which is no tricks" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon hanging her poster EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "pales in comparison" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon continues to act boastful EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie alone in the hallway EGFF.png Sunset "no idea what I'm talking about" EGFF.png Trixie doesn't know what Sunset is talking about EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pounding on the lockers EGFF.png Trixie "really erase everyone's memories" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "even though we all know" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "you're the Biggest Meanie" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "you're not mean anymore?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it's complicated" EGFF.png Trixie "idea of who you're supposed to be" EGFF.png CHS students laughing at Trixie's poster EGFF.png Trixie sympathizing with Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "trust me" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon understanding Sunset EGFF.png Trixie offering to help Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie glancing back at her poster EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "absolutely not!" EGFF.png Trixie "go on being the Biggest Meanie" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon acting slyly EGFF.png Sunset "where should we start, partner?" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon winking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon being bombastic again EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie walk away from the lockers EGFF.png Mercancía Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.jpg Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.jpg Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set packaging.jpg Trixie Lulamoon Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Trixie Lulamoon doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mall Collection Trixie Lulamoon packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Trixie Lulamoon Beach figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Trixie Lulamoon Beach packaging.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg Misceláneo Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg Trixie EG2 promotional art.png Trixie Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Trixie Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png Categoría:Galería de Personaje